Of bakeries and Past Love
by TacoDuckyLuvsPizzaCat
Summary: Percy never liked boys, Nico has never been into sharing pieces of his past that he doesn't have to. But maybe if that past is shared with a certain green eyed beauty and if that boy has the cutest laugh in the world they can both make an exception. Rated for language, fluff, and make-out scenes. Mentions of RAPE! YAOI! (BOYxBOY).
1. Of dreams and Snow

Percy

Percy was walking through central park. It was cool and the snow on the ground was not yet dirtied because of the early hour and the fact that the snow had just gathered there not even ten minutes prior. Percy often enjoyed walking early in the morning when he couldn't sleep anymore after a confusing dream and boy was this one confusing.

Percy was standing in complete darkness. Something seemed to be watching him and he felt uneasy but not threatened if that makes any sense. It didn't to him. He kept standing there until he saw a light in the distance and began to walk toward it. When he got there he was in a room full of video games. It seemed familiar but he couldn't tell what it was. It looked like the game room in the Lotus Hotel and Casino but in the background his dad stood holding fresh baked bread. The whole room actually smelled of fresh baked bread and other baked goods, like cake... weird.

As he sat there he began to see a figure walk toward him. It got closer to him and he realized that it was one Nico di Angelo. Nico sat next to him and rested his hand atop his. He looked down and saw that he was wearing white winter gloves. He kept looking at thier linked hands and Nicos gloves turned brown then red then gold.

"Hey Perce? Can I tell you something?" asked the slightly olive-skinned boy.

"Sure..." Percy answered, adjusting his hand to hold Nico's tighter.

"Well... I-I..."

Now as Percy walked he wanted to know what Nico was going to say. Percy was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a gloved hand on his. He looked to his right to see Nico di freaking Angelo. This kid was everywhere! He looked down at their hands and saw that nico was wearing white gloves. 'Well that's not weird at all', Percy thought.

"Hi Perce. Why're you up so early?" asked the curious, young boy. He was wearing a black wool pea coat with ripped up skinny jeans and his black and white chucks. He also wore just a bit of black eyeliner that accented his obsidian eyes perfectly. He had a bruise on his left cheekbone that was beautiful in a morbid sort of way. Nico as a whole was beautiful in sort of a morbid way so it fit. Plus his skin which had now gained back more but not all of it's olive glow since he started spending more time at camp, hid the bruise well.

"Couldn't sleep any longer. Had a freaky-ass dream." the older demigod replied, still holding Nico's hand. They did that often because Nico, at times, had the attention span of a squirrel and would get lost easily. Though the kid was wiser, sometimes, than even Annabeth and could match the beauty of her blonde hair and grey eyes in an instant just by giving Percy that little smile that was just for him. Not even Hazel got that smile.

Annabeth and Percy had broken up just after the giant war. They left things on good terms but Annabeth said she could see that she wasn't the one he really wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. Percy had held back tears as he said,

"Yeah, okay... thanks for bein' so cool 'bout this, Wisegirl," After that he ran straight to cabin 13 where he found Nico.

"N-Nico, Annabeth just b-roke u-up with me-e!" he said as tears began to fall down his tanned face. Nico stood from his bed and walked over to Percy.

"C'mon, Perce... Shhh it's okay" the smaller boy said, approaching his older friend. He had turned 14 and Percy was now 17. They had started hanging out more after Percy had rescued him from the bronze jar in Rome. They actually got along great despite their rocky start when Nico was 10. Nico was always so constant and steady that he seemed to balance Percy just by always having those same dark blue skinny jeans and dark-colored shirts.

Nico reached a steady, soft hand up to Percy's face and gently dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black cardigan which he wore over a semi-tight t-shirt that said 'bark at the moon' the name of some Ozzy Osbourne album.

"Perce?" he asked uncertainly when the taller boy grabbed his wrist in order to hold his hand where it was and pushed his cheek more firmly against it. All of the sudden Percy couldn't control himself. He grabbed Nico's thin waist and pulled him closer. He smiled a little when the younger demigod let his head fall to his chest.

"It'll be okay. She's a bitch anyway and you deserve better than someone who will make you cry like this." Nico said quietly. "You deserve the world" he continued.

"I know you used to like her Nico. You don't have to be mad at her just because we broke up. Actually maybe this is your big chance with her. You should go for it Neeks" replied the older male, pulling away enough to look in Nico's big, innocent, obsidian orbs.

"Not any more. I like someone else now. Annabeth's super hot and all but she's not really my type as of late." said the Ghost King with a faint blush.

"She's a hot girl, you said it yourself Neeks. So how is she not your type?" Percy asked.

"Well she's a girl for starters..." trailed Nico.

"Oh" was all percy could muster.

"You mad Perce?" asked Nico, lifting a knuckle to his lower lip which was slightly separated from the upper one and turning his head to the side. Cute

"No way" replied the older one, "I'm happy if you're happy man."

"Thanks"

Nico

"Hey Percy? Perce. Dude you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes straight. DUDE!" Nico said in order to pull Percy from his trance.

"Huh?" replied the older demigod.

"You were staring...?" Nico said, obviously a bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about the whole thing with Annabeth and you coming out of the closet." Percy said wistfully.

"Hmmm... I like thinking about that. Not Annabeth breaking up with you and getting your heart broken but the me coming out part. I think it really strengthened our friendship and showed how much I trust you."

"Yeah..." was percy's dreamy reply. After that the boys didn't speak for a long time.

"Hey Perce? Uhm..." the young son of death wanted to ask the older demigods feelings about him but he was losing courage by the second.

"Mhmm?" the older of the two said in a breathy, barely there, tone.

"What would you like to do today? Hehe!" _damn that nervous laugh!_, Nico thought.

"I dunno. Maybe we could go back to my place and... oh!" he said with a sudden realisation, "we could bake some cookies. Oh yeah I think you'd look great in my mom's little blue apron...wifey." Percy's smooth tenor voice broke in laughter at the end.

"Hehe yeah..." Nico said breathily, his face heating uncomfortably. _Damnit that laugh again!_, he thought.

Percy

_Damnit that laugh again... It gets me every time, _Percy thought._ He's so cute. He has no idea what that voice, that laugh does to me... _


	2. Of daydreams and showers

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of my first story! Yay! Thanks to "NicoDiAngeloLover7" for the lovely review. It means a lot that someone thinks my first story is good and It will only get better as time goes on... hopefully. Enjoy!

Nico

The walk to Percy's place was short. Nico was wondering what percy had dreamed about. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped it was him but the rational part of his brain instantly shut down any and all feelings of hope. 'Please, di Angelo. Like Percy-Mother-Humping -Jackson would ever fall for you', His mind whispered to him, 'You're just some snot-nosed burden in his eyes.' Ahh there it was again, Nico's phenomenal self image coming out to play.

"Hey, Nico? Neeks! Di Angelo!", Percy said, snapping his fingers in front of Nico's face.

"Hm?", the younger half-blood replied dazedly.

"We're home. Where were you, anyway?. I think I lost you about half way to the pretzel vendor. Twenty feet from where we met up" The last was said in a grumbly, monotonic voice that definitely conveyed Percy's displeasure at being ignored. Nico felt his face heat with embarrassment.

Percy

The elder hero saw the younger's face turn a vibrant shade of scarlet. 'Gods, what're you doing to me di Angelo?', Percy thought.

Percy was so deep in thought about the many ways he could induce that appetizing reaction that he almost ran into the door of his apartment. After a few moments of reeling in surprize Percy unlocked the apartment

"I'll start getting the stuff ready for the cookies. You go take a hot shower, you look like a cute, little, emo-sickle." he offered with a cocky smirk.

"Kay. Thanks." Nico replied. He was always a man 'boyboyboy', Percy's mind reminded himself, of few words.

Percy pondered the word. Boy. Nico was just a 14-year-old boy, three full years younger than him. That's why what he felt for the other teen scared him so much. next year he'd be 18 and nico would be 15. People would think he was a pedophile. Worse yet, their assumptions would be true.

Nico

Nico stepped under the spray of steaming water. He immediately started to run his hands through his choppy, black, hair that now reached his collar-bones. He reached for the pomegranate scented shampoo he'd left there on his last visit which was around halloween. It was now closer to Thanksgiving. He'd spend this holiday, like all others, with the Jackson/Blofis family.

As the Ghost King reminisced on past holidays and daydreamed about the upcoming one there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in~" Nico sang in his highest falsetto.

"Hey, I'm cold" came Percy's quiet reply.

"Kay, I'll hurry."

"Do you mind if I just get in with you?" at that Nico dropped the bar of soap he'd been holding as well as his jaw.


	3. Of Massages and Fainting

A/N: A little bit of stuttering for NicoDiAngeloLover7 as well as the beginning of the Gabe storyline. Also thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and Faved. I love to read your comments so keep 'em coming. I will try to PM people to thank them personally but I only have so much time. Enjoy the shower scene~!

Nico

Nico coughed indignantly.

"W-what? Hehe! G-g-good one P-perseus. Ha!" Nico stuttered. It had to be a joke. Why else would Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and savior of the world on multiple occasions want to get into a hot, steamy, romantic... nevermind, shower with him?

"I wasn't joking. Now move that cute little ass of yours before I, A: turn into a popsicle, or 2: move it for you." the elder demigod replied as Nico heard the sounds of clothes fluttering to the linoleum.

Nico had no time to move before a very cold and very naked Percy entered behind him. He instantly made a fatal mistake. Nico turned to the sound of Percy entering on instinct and caught an eye-full of hard, lean muscles covered in that perfect, bronze skin. The boy looked like a dark-haired, green-eyed Adonis.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Psh! No." The last was said flatly and somewhat shortly.

"Oh well I do." percy said, "You have a cute body. You're so tiny and yet I think you've plumped up a little. I can only count: one, two, three, four, five, ribs" the boy continued, moving his fingers along the ridge of each rib as he counted. As he did, Nico let out a breathy sigh that he didn't mean to. He instantly started to back away from the older demigod.

"It's okay Neeks. You're ticklish, Huh? I won't do to again. Although if you'd like I can give you a massage. You seem tense." Percy said, completely misreading the situation.

"Uhm... ye-yeah. I guess all the time in the Underworld is catching up with me.", Nico lied in a breathy voice that he wished would quit fading in and out.

Percy's strong yet thin fingers instantly started to lay into Nico's delicate flesh. The thumbs made little circles on his shoulder blades as the other four fingers kneaded the little dip right above his clavicle.

"Mmm..." Nico said as the elder Sea Prince's hands moved to the all too feminine curve of his side.

Nico was in Heaven. There was no other way to describe it when the boy you care for most has his hands all over you. When you can feel warm puffs of breath on the top of your head because he is so tall and so close that he has to look almost straight down to see the little waves of pure bliss that are floating through your naked body which he had declared cute only moments ago.

Nico was so close to falling asleep in Percy's hands that he barely noticed how his hands were floating to the small of his back. Once there they massaged for five minutes or so. After those five minutes the smaller boy was basically a blissed-out puddle of demigod. Soon those warm, calloused hands were moving again. Millimeter by millimeter they floated down until they were almost on the round globes on Nico's perfect ass

'just a little further...', Nico thought impatiently with just the tiniest glimmer of hope that Percy was aiming his hands toward the spot that he wanted them.

Percy

Just as Percy's hands neared the swell of Nico's bottom A thought popped into his head.

'What if he doesn't want this. Or worse what if he doesn't want this and he's too scared to tell me because I'm so much bigger than him'. With this thought an image of 6 feet and 280 pounds of pure fear entered Percy's mind complete with a beer belly and sadistic smirk. Percy thought about those big fat fingers groping all over his body, That putrid mouth that kissed him everywhere a father was not supposed to kiss. Gabe Ugliano had to be the worst person to ever live. Percy remembered how scared he was to tell Gabe to stop because he'd hit him, or worse, his mom.

Percy realised his hands had stopped moving but every time he thought about going on with his plan it made him feel sick and light headed. By the time he started to take his hands away it was too late. Percy felt himself falling to the ground as he slipped further into the memories of Gabe.

**A/N: sorry about the short chapter again but I had to end it here. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Of Nightmares and Burnt Cookies

Nico

Suddenly, just as Nico was about to give up on Percy's unmoving hands and say thank you to punctuate the blissful moment the hands moved away and percy fell to the shower floor with a loud thud but not before bouncing his whole upper body off the wall with a painful SLAP1

"Percy! Perseus! Perce! Oh please wake up!" Tears started to gather in nick's eyes and he hated that he'd failed to keep calm so early.

He leant down and checked Percy's pulse. Good. He placed his head by his mouth so he could hear his breath. Good.

Nico new it would be hard, but he looped Percy's right arm around his small shoulders and began to heave the now mumbling boy upward. He could worry about the water later.

Nico, panting hard lugged Percy to the living room and laid him on the couch.

"No… no, don't Gabe." he mumbled.

"Percy? what's going on?"

"I- no it hurts! STOP! Please Gabe, no!"

"Percy I wanna help but you have to tell me what he's doing." Nico said, hoping to get through to his sea prince.

" I- He keeps touching me. No don't touch me there! Please don't put that there!" Percy replied almost as cmlearly as if he was having a real conversation with Nico.

"Percy… Is Gabe- did he reps you?". With that percy nodded in his sleep and started sobbing.

"Percy…" Nico said softly. "Oh Percy." Tears were gathering in Nico's eyes. The younger boy leaned down and laid a gentile kiss on the corner of Percy's mouth even as he whimpered.

"Nico… hold me please. I need you." said the older boy with tears still slipping off the now parted lashes.

"Okay." was all that was to be said. Nico climbed onto the couch next to Percy and laid his head on the bronze chest, entertaining their legs together. It was only then that he realized that they were both still naked. the water was still on and the faint beeping in the back of his mind was now accompanied by the smell of smoke.

"Crap!", Nico cried, bolting from his spot curled with Percy.

When he entered the kitchen the timer was going off and the oven was releasing large amounts of chocolate-scented smoke. He grew open the door of the little blue oven and instantly, flames lapped their wild forked tongues at him. The small boy ran quickly for the fire extinguisher they kept by the fridge and began spraying the fire until it went out. Unfortunately, in his haste he knocked the bowl of cookie dough on the floor and it was now sitting in gooey heaps at Nico's feet.

"Uhm… Do you have any more cookie mix?"


	5. Of Mistrust and Kissing

A/N: Okay so you guys are finally gonna get some percico lovin's! That's right, kiss scene time! Enjoy~

Nico

Hey Perce... I think that we should just go out and buy some cookies. I won't trust you around an oven for at least a year..." Nico said as he came into the living room. Percy was still naked as he lay on the couch recovering from his episode.

"Sure... Hey Neeks, c'mere" replied the older boy. Nico, mesmerised by the bared siren, walked to the couch again.

"Nico... in the shower... did you feel scared?" asked the sea prince.

"Well kind of. I didn't feel threatened if that's what you mean but I have to ask: were you planning on moving your hands any further?" Nico inquires with a crimson flush added to his semi-tan skin.

"I- well- I... Yes."

"I wanted you to..." With that something in Percy's eyes broke free of that shining, sea-green cage and manifested itself in a spark of a smile on his face. Percy leaned up and dragged his smaller counterpart over the back of the couch from where he stood and into his lap.

"Percy I-" Nico was cut off by Percy's salty lips melding softly with his. Percy's lips moved deliberately against Nico's plump, cherubic mouth. Percy licked along the younger's pouty lips and lapped his way inside the moist cavern. His tongue tangled pleasurably with Nico's in a sort of feral, primal dance that neither knew the steps to.

"Mmmm-ah" was the only sound to be heard as Percy bit and tugged at a petal-soft lower lip.

Just as Nico began to think of where things would go next both boys were forced out of their warm daze by an obnoxious buzz.

Forget saved by the bell. It's more like killed by the bell. Well the mood was, at least.

A/N:Hi sorry for the wait. I was grounded from my laptop so I couldn't post. All I had was a phone and do you realise how hard it would be to type on a touch screen for an entire chapter? Either way I got it back a couple hours ago, went out to dinner and then posted. Luv u all bye.


	6. Of Interruptions and Engagements

Nico

Nico blushed furiously. He kissed Percy. No. Percy kissed him... Wow. It was all too much to process. When the moment was cut short by the doorbell the small italian wasn't entirely sure weather to be annoyed or relieved.

"Uhmmm...I'll throw on some pants and get that..." the older child of the big three said dispassionately.

"R-right, Hehe". That gods-damned laugh was back except now it had taken on a breathy quality that made Nico feel even more feminine than usual.

Nico decided that when whoever it was came in he shouldn't be a quivering, naked and utterly confused mess on the couch. He got up and awkwardly entered Percy's room. There was a drawer in Percy's dresser set aside especially for him as well as a portion of his closet.

You see whenever Percy had extra cash he tended to use it to add to Nico's ever-growing collection of skinny jeans and band t's.

Percy was almost done dressing, which didn't take long since he was in a hurry, when he mumbled a shameful apology to the younger teen.

Nico stopped in the middle of zipping his black skinny-jeans and leaned up to peck Percy's mouth. It was chaste but it got his message across, Don't be!

When they heard knocking at the door and a female voice screaming out Percy's name Percy grabbed his shirt, flashed his little italian a bajillion watt smile and went to get the door.

When Nico was finished dressing he walked out of percy's room to find the she-devil herself sitting on the couch sipping a glass of water and speaking animatedly with his sea-prince.

"Nico!" the blond bitch exclaimed and stood to wrap her arms around Nico. With the gesture Nico forgot his hatred. It was like it flowed out of his body as soon as the familiar lemon scented soap permeated his senses and sent memories of motherly love and comfort washing through his mind.

"Annabeth..." he sighed as he hugged back, realizing a second too late where his face was nestled.

"Erm...kayy" replied the older girl. "Any-who... I came to give you some good news and I figured you'd be here it you were above ground." she continued.

"What is it?" Nico asked cocking his head to the side like the cute, brown-eyed puppy he was.

"Piper and I are engaged! I mean we cant get married for two more years until she's 18 but I proposed and she said yes!"

"Wow Annie that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Oooh I love weddings!" Nico squealed. He realized he sounded like a girl but it didn't matter because damn, he thought she and Percy were getting back together for a split second.

"Perce, can I use your washroom?" asked the ecstatic blond.

"Sure. " the green eyed boy replied and she practically skipped to the bathroom.

"Well all's well that ends well I suppose." said Percy as he leaned down to kiss Nico's soft, still swollen lips.

**"mmm" was all that he said. And that was all that needed to be said because Percy was finally his and he was Percy's. And they would be getting cookies soon. So happiness all around. **


	7. Of Surprises and Excitement

Annabeth

When the still giddy daughter of Athena exited the small bathroom where jeans and a shirt that she knew to be percy's laid along side with familiar ripped skinny jeans she shouldn't've been so surprised by what she found. But she was. Annabeth stood with her mouth hanging open as she watched Percy kissing Nico senseless and cradling the back of his small head as the smaller boy moaned into his mouth.

"OHMYGODS! GUYS! I'm soooo happy for you! Ohmygods HOW LONG!?" Annabeth screamed in the way that only she could. That knowledge hungry tone behind her sheer happiness.

"Uhm... since this morning. Kinda since right before you got here." Percy replied cautiously.

"EEEEEEP!" was all that could be heard for an ear shattering 3 seconds. "Okay then" drawled the blond "I'll just leave you to it then. I wanna go celebrate with Pipes anyway. Oh and use protection." She finished as she walked out the door feeling happy for her friends and even happier for herself and the 'celebration' she and piper would have when she got back to camp.

Percy

"Okay then..." Percy trailed, still fixated on his front door where his ex girlfriend had disappeared.

"Yup" Nico replied, nodding slowly like a slow-mo bobble-head.

"Well since we're dressed I suggest we go buy those cookies."

"Okay... Oh I know the perfect place." replied the younger boy excitedly. "C'mon!" , he said, grabbing his jacket and then Percy's hand and running toward the door. Percy could get used to this. It was like he was always in his own little piece of the world and now he was finally sharing it with someone. And that someone was beautiful and kind and willing to deal with him and his fucked up past and all his little mental lapses that could come with his ADHD. Nico was the person he wanted to be with forever. Plus he had the oddest feeling that his vivid dream from last night would be explained very soon for some reason.

****

Okay so just a little thanks to NicoDiAngeloLover7 for all the help. I you guys want someone to thank for the fact that I didn't abandon this story after chapter 1 thank her(or him)3 IDK their gender but I assume girl because of their writing style... byez~


End file.
